


Misunderstandings

by GriffinThing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: The GoM seems to misunderstand a lot of things about Akashi, and it makes him think a lot about Furihata and their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little note.  
> In this, while it is never really stated, Akashi is autistic. In his case, he basically is very brilliant, but he does not understand emotions and has a very hard time empathizing with people and understanding what he himself is feeling. I would just like to say that autism has a very broad spectrum, and most people are affected by it differently.  
> So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy, and as always, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me, or just tell me what you think of it.

“Akashi, I have a question,” Midorima suddenly asked, the others walking on ahead of them, suspiciously synchronised.

“What is it, Shintarou?” The redhead replied, glancing at the backs of their companions.

“Well, I need your advice on how to… pursue a romantic partnership with- with someone,” he explained awkwardly. The point guard slowed his pace, but sped back up quickly.

“Why would you ask me for this advice, I would think someone such as Ryouta, or Tetsuya could give a better answer than I could, due to the fact that they’ve actually  _ been _ in romantic relationships,” he said blandly.

“Weren’t-” the green-haired teen floundered slightly. “Weren’t you and Nijimura-san… dating.” This made the redhead stop in his tracks, looking at his old teammate, completely at a loss.

“What?”

The rest of the group stopped and turned around, very obviously having been  eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Did you honestly think we didn’t know, you guys were  _ pretty _ obvious,” Kise chuckled out.

“I really don’t know where you got that notion from, but Nijimura-san and I did not have that kind of relationship, it was strictly platonic, if that,” he denied.

“Come on, we know you were fucking,” Aomine added, smirking. The look went away as their old captain went bright red and sputtered out random nonsense that no one could understand. “Wait, are you  _ serious? _ ”

“While you may not have been dating Nijimura-san then, I’m quite certain that you’re in a relationship with Furihata-kun  _ now _ ,” Kuroko put in, making the redhead flush even more as he flailed about in a very out of character fashion.

“Furihata?” Kise asked, tilting his head like a dog.

“He’s one of my teammates, and from what I’ve gathered, they’re-” the bluenette explained.

“I’m not dating anyone!” Akashi vehemently denied, cutting in. “And I don’t know how any of you ever thought I was, so can we please discuss something else.”

The desperation in his voice made the others relent, finally, and Midorima asked Kuroko if he could talk to him after everyone else left. To which the bluenette replied swiftly, “If you wish to ask Takao-kun out on a date, just do it.”

The shooter flushed brilliantly, sputtering out randomness, not unlike his ex-captain had done previously, before sighing and covering his face with his taped hands.

“So, wait, if Akashi said Kise and Tetsu have dated people… who have you dated? I mean, Tetsu and that Bakagami are already practically married, but-”

“Well… in middle school, I went out with a few girls who confessed to me, but now I’m saving myself for senpai,” the blonde said flippantly, and the dark-skinned bluenette groaned quietly.

“Contrary to your belief, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun and I are  _ not  _  in a relationship like that,” Kuroko added, causing his former light to blanch.

“Seriously? Because have you seen you guys. It’s disgusting how sappy you two are.” Kuroko sent a glare in his direction, and he immediately shut up.

As the group began to split off, the quiet shadow stalled his friend.

“Akashi-kun,” he said quietly, with the voice of an old sage. The redhead stared blankly in reply. “Do you really not like Furihata-kun?”

“Of course I  _ like _ him, I wouldn’t be friends with him if I didn’t,” he answered tersely.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” the bluenette countered swiftly.

“Well, I doubt that I would feel that way about him, or anyone, as I’ve never felt it before; so, that’s that,” he said softly, before quickly leaving.

Kuroko sighed softly.

 

Akashi sat quietly on his comfortably plush chair. Across from him, Dr. Watanabe Junko.

“So, what would you like to talk about today, Akashi-kun?” she said pleasantly, her soft voice resonating through him.

The redhead was oddly hesitant, the only person to ever see him this way was sitting adjacent, calm and collected against his inner turmoil.

“How…” he paused, attempting to be as vague as he could without being too unclear. “How would I know if I’m… romantically interested in someone?”

There was a pregnant pause, before Junko raised an eyebrow.

“Well, this is unexpected,” she said calmly. The redhead before her looked ready to bolt, so she continued. “Don’t worry, Akashi-kun, you’ve just never brought it up, I was surprised. As for your question… well, to be honest, it’s different with every person.” The Rakuzan student waited intently for her to continue. “I assume you have a person in mind, so I’d like you to explain to me what exactly you feel towards them.”

Akashi appreciated the gender-neutral term she used, not yet ready to explain whether or not he was attracted to boys.

“Um, I-” he stopped, and took a deep breath. “I’m really… happy when I get to talk to- um, them, and I get excited when they ask to hang out, because I normally have to initiate everything because they’re very hesitant. Uh, I feel, nervous, sometimes, at least, I think I’m nervous, because I’m always somewhat awkward, and my heart’s racing, and I really hope he hasn’t noticed how much I stare at him because if he did that would probably be really awkward. Because then he’d probably ask me about it and I’d have to tell him that I’m staring because I think he’s cute and that would create a lot of new problems because what guy wants to be called cute? Would he want to be called handsome, because he is, but when he blushes and stutters it’s extremely endearing and makes me want to blush and stutter, and my heart beats faster. Would he think that I’m cute? I don’t think he would because a lot of people seem scared of me, and I don’t know why, but I think that it’s because I tend to make people think that I think that I’m better than them, and-”

Suddenly, his rambling was cut short, his brain finally catching up to what he was saying. Junko smiled patiently at him, urging him to continue, but the teen just blushed and shook his head, mortified at his rant and at revealing the gender of the person he was pretty sure he liked.

“Akashi-kun, I want you to picture some things for me. What would be like to go out on dates with this person, it could be anything at all, to maybe even get married to them, have kids, even, what it would be like when you’re older, and with them.”

So, he thought.

What would they do on dates? Play basketball? No, they did that a lot, maybe something different? Like go see a movie, or go out to dinner? He pondered on this for a moment. It would be cute to see Kouki’s face light up when he took a bite of something he really liked, or seeing him laugh at a funny scene in a film, and many other things came to mind. The more he thought about it, the more he flushed, as realization suddenly wrapped him tight in its grasp.

“I- um, I think that I like him,” he admitted softly. His therapist grinned softly at him.

“I think you do, too, and I’m very glad that you were able to come to this conclusion on your own, Akashi-kun, you’ve come a long way since I first met you,” she grinned, reminiscing on when she’d first come to know the redhead. He was still young, and unsure of himself; cut off from many people without even know it, and here he was, already in love with someone. She could tell he was, but knew it would take him some time before he realized as well.

 

Akashi stood nervously at the entrance to Seirin. He could feel the shocked gazes on him, but paid them no mind, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his friend and, recently-realized, crush.

Many might have missed the brunette, blending him with the rest of the crowd, but the redhead zeroed in on him swiftly, and called out.

Furihata turned away from the girl beside him, and beamed brightly at his friend, while the other Seirin student gaped openly at the new-comer. She then followed the brunette timidly as he came to stand beside his friend.

“Akashi-kun, I didn’t know you would be in Tokyo today,” he greeted pleasantly. “What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing, really, I just… had some free time and wanted to hang out,” he answered, warily eyeing the girl who was standing much too close to his crush for him to be okay with.

Furihata seemed to notice the glance, and quickly introduced her to him.

“Ah! Akashi-kun, this is Megumi-chan,” he introduced quickly.

“It’s nice to meet you,” the redhead said politely.

“It-it’s nice to meet you,” the girl echoed meekly. Her entire aura radiated submissiveness, and she was definitely cute by most standards.

Suddenly, Akashi felt extremely nervous, and somewhat stupid.

“I’m sorry if I was interrupting anything-”

“No, no, it’s fine, Megumi-chan is my brother’s friend, so she tends to ask me for help if she’s having trouble in any of her classes,” Furihata explained, sensing the awkward atmosphere. “Well, I’ll see you around Megumi-chan, say hi to Kyo for me, and tell him that I’m with Akashi so I might not be back until later.”

“I will, Kouki-san,” she replied, going off in the other direction to another boy, who Akashi recognised as Furihata Kyo.

“So, Akashi-kun, is there anything you had in mind that you wanted to do?”

“Could we go somewhere a little quieter maybe? I have something I’d wish to discuss with you,” the redhead said, his voice betraying his calm facade.

The brunette nodded, leading his friend to a more secluded part in his school, and Akashi was hit with the very typical sight of where confessions tended to take place. It made him wonder if he was being too obvious.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“I know this may come as a shock, and you probably won’t want to see me ever again after, but-” he looked at his feet, unable to hold eye-contact. His heart was pounding furiously, and his face was undoubtedly bright red. “I like you, um, please go out with me,” he managed, clenching his fists tightly.

A soft giggle sounded, and he snapped his head up in disbelief. Did he think it was a joke? Furihata stood in front of him,  _ laughing _ at his confession. The redhead opened his mouth, growing more furious as the seconds ticked by, but before he could say anymore, a pair of soft lips silenced him.

When his friend- boyfriend?- pulled back, still chuckling, his brain short-circuited, and he was left gaping.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to confess, I was actually starting to think you might not like me back,” he admitted through his laughter.

“Wha- You knew?!” Akashi managed.

“Yeah, kinda, I mean, I only realized because I had such a big crush on you,” the brunette replied.

“Um, does this- does this mean we’re… dating?” the redhead asked, for once the more hesitant of the two.

“Yes, if you’d like to, I would, too.”


End file.
